


Captain Marvel

by strangerthingswasntthatgood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Short, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingswasntthatgood/pseuds/strangerthingswasntthatgood
Summary: Steve and Bucky have a conversation about the movie "Captain Marvel". Very short.





	Captain Marvel

“I’m in love”, Bucky sighed loudly, as he turned from his right side to his left side. “I must have a type.”

  Steve laid right next to him, with a small smile on his lips.

  “It’s just a movie, you know.” Steve still smiled, as he pulled Bucky closer. “Besides, a certain Mister Barnes keeps telling everyone he’s gay.”

  Bucky laughed. Steve chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to Bucky’s forehead.

  “You have a type, huh?” Steve pulled back again.

  “America’s darlings.”

  Bucky leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Steve’s lips. They had been together since forever and to talk about other people like this was nothing unusual. While with the Howling Commandos, they had always talked about the soldiers they met. It was who they were. Not to mention Peggy and Sharon. Bucky had had a lot to say about that. 

  They had taken a break when Steve had met Peggy. Bucky wanted was what best for Steve and during the war, that had been a woman to marry. It was what they had been taught.    
     “Carol Danvers and me”, Bucky closed his eyes as Steve spoke. “You  _ do  _ have a type.”

  “Of course I do.” Bucky laughed gently and rolled on top of Steve. Steve immediately wrapped both arms around Bucky’s middle.

  “Good thing you’re bi”, Bucky sighed. “I’d date both of you at the same time, but only if you promise you like each other as well.”

  Steve laughed.

  “I’d date her, too”, he admitted. “Very attractive.”

  Bucky leaned in to press another kiss to Steve’s lips. 

  “Wonderful.” 


End file.
